


I'll Never Make It Alone

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: The Beatles
Genre: America, Depression, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ, Liverpool, M/M, Mpreg, Music, Self Harm, The Beatles Fanfiction, U2 Fandom, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: The day John Lennon left his beautiful wife, Cynthia, for the young Paul McCartney, the media had a Field day.Jude Lennon-McCartney is the daughter of the song writing duo, Lennon and McCartney. All she wants is a normal teenage life after growing up in the spotlight. Knowing very well that they couldn't get that in Liverpool, America here comes the McCartney's!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------George Harrison and Ringo Starr managed to slip away from the spotlight and to a quite town in America. After everything John put the Beatles through, they really didn't want to be any where near the pair.Desmond Harrison-Starr was a perfectly normal, American teen. Baseball player, A+ student, Class president, the only thing was his dad's happened to be two of the 4 Beatles.-------------When the Lennon's move to the town the Starr's had settled down 16 years earlier, tensions rise, Old feelings resurface and truths are finally told after 16 years of lies. Everyone will know what exactly broke up the "unstoppable band" all those years ago.





	1. This Is Gospel For The Fallen Ones

The music that she listened to wasn't the kind her parents made. It was louder, more of a rock and less of a roll. Bands like Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots. Her parents made music like Elvis and Marvin Gaye. The songs she wrote talked about sparrow and hurting, the ones her parents wrote where about love and the war. She preferred heavy drums, they preferred fun guitar riffs. Of course she loved music as much as her parents, maybe just not the same kind of music.

Jude Lennon-McCartney has the voice of an angel, the brain and writer, the words of a poet, and a smile that could light up a room. She took much after her dad, Paul McCartney in personality, in looks she was John Lennon through and through.

"What are you writing?" John entered her room, Jude quickly shut her old notebook and glanced up at her father. "Nothing, Dad." She chewed on the bottom of her blue pen, glancing up at her father through her eyelashes. 

"Very well then." He smirked and jumped on the bed next to his daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Get. Of. Me. You. Lug!" She shrieked, earning the attention of her other father, Paul McCartney. 

"John." He tutted as he wandered into his daughters bedroom. "Jude. Must you always wrestle?" 

"Yes. It's because a certain husband of yours," she pushed John off her and moved to sit in his lap, a tradition started when she was born, "Is trying to be nosy. I'll show you when it's finished." She glared up at her dad then her other one. 

"John." Paul scolded, moving to sit next to his family. He rested his head on John's shoulder. "Leave poor Jude alone. She always shows up when she's done."

"I know. You ready for voice lessons?" 

"Yep." Jude moved to grab her lyric book. It was a ratty old thing, leather bound and had gaudy purple flowers and stars covered in glitter. It was something they had found at Mimi's when she passed and John immediately started copying down his and Paul's songs into it once they were completed, saying that their future child would need them someday as he kissed Paul's growing stomach. 

"Which one are we starting with? Help!? Or maybe Day Tripper! Oh! I know P.S. I Love you." 

"I was thinking this one." He grabbed the book and turned to a page in the center of the book. 

"Black Bird. I love that one." She smiled and began to sing. 

Black bird singing in the dead of night   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. 

________

 

"DAD!" Jude shouted, throwing down her sunglasses and purse. "Yes!" John shouted back, looking over the railing from upstairs. "We need to talk! NOW! Get Pop and get down here!" 

"What's wrong, Jude?" Paul questions, sitting across from his daughter. 

"I'm so sick of the press following me everywhere. It's my last two years of high school and I really don't want to always have the press on my back." Jude complained. "What do you expect? Your the daughter of two Beatles, you've always grown up in the spotlight." John explains. 

"Doesn't mean I like it! We could move. To like America or something?" She offered. 

"Well, we'll discuss it, Jude, for now, just avoid going out." 

"Okay." 

______

"Do you think it would be a good idea?" John flipped through the pages of a magazine. 

"Well I mean it would be good for Jude to get out of Liverpool. The States might be a nice change of pace. I think we should. We went to New York a few times, i think she would like it." 

"So we start looking for houses then?" John questioned, looking at Paul. "Yeah. We'll start in the morning. Goodnight." Paul kissed his husband and shut off the lamp. 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.   
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.   
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." ~Safe and a Sound, The Civil Wars, FT Taylor Swift.


	2. No Room In Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking information that needs confirmation for both parties involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- so yes we're going to start with the authors note. Shocker I know. Any way I just want to state that in this fic The Beatles are exactly the same just moved up in time. So like they were big in the 90's along with bands like Green Day and Nirvana ect. And the bands that exist now are the same. Just wanted to clear that up. Any way I'm still working on a face claim for Jude, if you have any suggestions please feel free to message me or comment. So with our further ado, here's the chapter.

The house Paul had found was a quaint little town house in a quite Town called Cat Spring. It was a population under 7,000 town, with a high school of only 413 students, Jude not included. 

To say the least, John was not pleased. Not only was it in the middle of scenic nowhere, it was also a forth five minute drive to the nearest major city, where everything was located except a grocery store, four fast food places, and a handful of local stores located in their "Historic Downtown center." Not to mention in America they drove on the opposite side of the road and talked funny. 

"Don't complain, Jonny, were doing this for Jude, not for us." Paul reminded him, setting down the last of the boxes they had flown with them, as opposed to a month earlier. "I know, but you could have found a better place, this place is really, how to put this nicely, southern American." 

"Well we are in the southern part of the States, John. It was the best place I could find with the fewest people. Plus they have a great deal of musician come out of places like this." 

"She's the daughter of two Beatles for Christ's sake. She's been famous since the womb." Paul rolled his eyes and torn open the box, looking at its contents. "Why did you bring this stuff?" He rummaged though multiple old photo albums labeled The Beatles: The Touring Years. 

"I like them, Macca. It reminds me of George and Ringo. Sometimes I miss them, ya know?" Paul nodded and kissed John's cheek "yeah, I know. Come on. Let's go see if Jude wants to go get something to eat." 

_____________

"Dad!?" Desmond yelled, shutting the door and throwing down his backpack into the front hall closet. "Dad!!?" He yelled again, hoping to earn the attention of one of his fathers. 

"In the study, Des!" One shouted back, a little breathy. "My lord, what are you doing?" He questioned, hesitantly walking up the stairs. "Just give us a minute, Des." He replied, fighting back a moan. 

"Get me when your done." He groaned, turning left at the top of the stairs, instead of right. 

Ten minutes later Desmond was summoned from his room into the study with his Dads. "Have a nice shag?" Desmond chuckled, eying his parents, who blushed at his question. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Desmond?" 

"There's a new girl at school." He sounded curious. There had been nobody new in this town since they had moved here and 17 years ago. "Did you get her name?" 

"Yeah. It was Jules Lemmon-McCarthney or something to that effect. I have her in like four classes. Mr. Xavier made a huge deal about her. I fell asleep halfway trough his lecture though." 

"You mean Jude?" 

"Yeah. That. She's the daughter of two band members or something." Desmond yawned and studied his shoes. "Ok, thanks for telling us Des. You can go to Dean's house if you want, just be back by 11:30." 

\--------

"Do you think?" George Harrison questioned, looking at Ringo and then at the ground. "Couldn't be." His husband shook his head. "But, Des said." 

"What are the odds of John and Paul moving to the Exact same town as us?" Ringo questioned, looking his husband up and down before resting a hand on his knee. "Pretty slim, but there's still a chance, Rings. We should talk to Charles first, he would know." 

\---------

"So she was for sure, Jude Lennon-McCartney?" George asked once more, still not wrapping his head around the fact that his ex band mates were here. "Yes. She looked exactly like Mr. Lennon, right down to the glasses." Ringo nodded, grasping George's hand, "well. Thank you, Charles. And sorry about Des, he's something else." 

"Oh it's no problem, although he does need to turn in his project of projectile Motion." 

_________

"Daddy. Do you know a Harrison and or Starr?" Jude questions her parents at dinner that night, to which her dads eyes grow big in shock at the names. John dropping his fork and Paul chocking on his water.

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"Was I in your way, when the cameras turned to face you.   
No room in frame for two.   
How can I stay?   
When the sun  
When the rain flows, all though my veins." No Room In Frame~ Death Cab For Cutie.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't seam to get the next chapter up and it's really making me mad!!! It's keep deleting all my work and just yea. I'm working on getting It up so keep eyes open. Until then. I'll try not to throw my phone across the room. 

MK out.


	4. Don't Pass Me By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself and boy is it fun.

To Hey Jude: How are the states treating ya, Judy??? 

To Joshua's Tree: Its been fine so far, except in the new girl who talks funny and has two super famous dads. How's school without me?? Who do you sit with at break now??

To Hey Jude: Really nobody. I still sit with Tyler, Brendon, and Josh#2 at lunch. It's so lonely w/o you. I miss you Judy Bug!! 

To Joshua's Tree: Me too!!! Tell the boys I said hi. I've got to go, time difference ya know? Love ya!!

"Everything alright, Jude?" Paul questioned as his daughter sat down for breakfast. "Nit really. I miss Josh. I don't know anyone at school and people keep giving me weird looks." 

"I know moving can be hard, but chin up doll, take a sad song and make it better." John encouraged handing her a thermos of coffee and a breakfast bar. "Have a good day, love." 

_________

 

"I'm going to the store, be back in two hours!" Paul called, snatching up the car keys and locking the door behind him.

Once John was sure that Paul had left, he hopped on the office computer. He had to find out if Ringo and George were really living here, and if so he had to touch base with then. 

Thirty minutes later and John had found exactly what he was looking for. George and Ringo were indeed here, and to make it even better, living in the same neighborhood. "Perfect." He muttered to himself, clicking on Ringo's profile. 

Ringo Starr. Its John Lennon. I know you remember me. We have lots to talk about. Please get back to me. :) ~ J. Lennon-McCartney.

_____________

 

"Hey. Jude right?" A voice pulled Jude from her day dreaming about Liverpool. She looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes. She nodded slowly, "Yea. And you are?" 

"I'm Desmond Harrison-Start. I think our parents used to know each other." Desmond sat across from Jude and played with the library table they were at. "I suppose they could. I know my dads had a band before me. The Beatles, who the other two member were I don't know. They never told me and I really never had a reason to find out. Honestly I really never cared to know what they did before me. People don't mention it to me." 

"Sounds legit." Desmond smiled, obviously please with himself. "Well I've got baseball practice but, you're cute and fun to talk to. So here's my number. Text me later."

________

 

George sat in the family room flipping channels on the telly and occasionally scrolling though his phone. He had a bag of crisps and a can of pop on the table next to him. With Ringo being at work and Des at school he had been utterly alone for the bast three hours and had fallen into a boredom coma. Not fully alert but not completely out of it either. 

A sharp knock on the door startled him fully alert and with a deep groan he pushed himself off the chair and slinked to the door. Still slightly mad about having to get up, he ripped open the door and nearly feel over from shock. "Paul?" He choked out. 

"George." Paul muttered out, looking at his feet. "Well don't just stand there. Come 'ere." George pulled Paul into the house and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Seaming to forget everything that had happened year before. 

"I've missed you. I'm so sorry for everything." 

"I'm sorry to Geo. I've missed you so much. Your my best mate." George pulled him to the couch and sat them both down. "We were so close. Remember?" George closed the gap and pressed their lips together. 

Only thinking of how in love they were when they were teenagers, before pulling away. "Geo. Geo I'm s...so sorry. Were both married. We both have kids. I'm sorry. You know I love you, but John is still my husband and I live him so much. He's the father of my daughter. I'm sorry Georgie." 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"I'm shouting all about love  
While they treated you like dog.   
And you were the one who had made it so clear all those years ago.   
All this years ago."   
~All Those Years Ago by George Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha?!?!?!?!?   
> I didn't put that relationship in the tags because I'm evil. But I love you guys!!   
> Anyway I just wanna state again that this story is not historically accurate!! It is completely AU!!! 
> 
> So my face claims for my three main OCs are:   
> Carrie Fisher(young): Jude Lennon-McCartney   
> Dane Dehaan- Joshua (more about him later!!)   
> James McAvoy: Desmond Harrison-Starr. 
> 
> Anyway I finally updated!! Ao3 finally didn't delete my stuff so yea!!!!! 
> 
> MK out!!!


	5. Love Is A Losing Game

"John! Winston! Lennon!! Jude! Mimi! Lennon-McCartney!! Family meeting!! Now!!" Paul raved in a penetrating tone. Jude, who had just stumbled through the door, nearly tripping over Stg. Pepper, the family Basset Hound, who had ran to the door as she entered to Paul's yelling, threw down here things and tenatlivy walked into the living room, Sgt. Pepper at her heals.

"Where the hell is your father?!"

"Dad I just got home. How would I know." The girl pointed out. "What's going on with you two anyway?" Stg. Pepper hopped his large bottom onto Jude's small lap. "I don't even know anymore Judey. I'm confused. He's getting dis...." 

"Honey! I'm home!" John sang through the door, stumbling slightly over nothing at all. "John! Winston! Get your arse in here!" 

"What'd I do 'is time?" John let out an unmanly giggle, plopping himself down at Jude's feet. "John. Are you drunk?" Paul accused him, pointing a finger at his chest and pushing him away from Paul's knee. 

" What makes ya think I'be been drinkin'?" Paul shook his head and sighed, a deep sadness growing. "John. I can't do this with you tonight. Not now. Just tell me who you were with. That's all i wanna know. Just who you were with, Jonny." 

"Jude you can leave now." John pointed at his daughtr, waving his hand to her. "Call me for dinner." She nodded at Paul who nodded back, before running out of the room. 

"John just tell me who you were with. Please?" Paul was on the verge of tears at this point. "People, Paul. It doesn't matter. Leave it be." 

"No, John. No I will not 'leave it be.'" He mocked his husbands drunken slurring. "John I need to know. You're my husband and I have a right to know. Tell me." 

"It's none of yar damn business, Paul! Bloody shit leave me alone! You're not me Mum!" John yelled throwing a coaster in Paul's general direction, anger bubbling threw his veins.

Paul dodged the projectile launched at his head and stood up, "I'm not doing this anymore, John. Not now. Not ever again." He ran up the stairs and to Jude's room. "Get a bag packed. We're going somewhere else for the time being." 

________

John awoke on the living room floor, fully clothed, a splitting head ache, and an empty house. Not as if Jude had gone to school and Paul to work, but most of their stuff was gone as well as them. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, slowly standing up and wobbling slightky, before regaining his footing. 

John tried to phone Paul, many times, before he tried Jude to no avil. Getting the voice mail everyone. John has sworn to himself as well as to Paul he wouldn't drink agaim, but here he had broken that promise. 

"What." After about a thousand calls Paul finally answered John. "Oh. Oh Paul. Macca I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Paulie please." 

"John. We do this everytime. Every damn time." 

"I know. Paul I know I'm no good for you. I know you could have so much better than me, but please, Paulie I love you. I need you. Please come home, Baby, I need you home. We can talk about it here." John begged. Paul hummed slightly and thought it over. 

"John I can't promise you that I'll stay but I guess we can talk it over. I'll be there in ten minutes."

\------

"Look at the mess you've made, George. Just because your marriage is failing, doesn't mean theirs has to be." George sat in his weekly therapy session, the ones Ringo and their doctor made him take. After childbirth he was never the same. He's been doing this for 17 years, when him and Ringo still felt the fire. Before everything happened. 

"Why should they get to be happy? Why should John get him, especially after what he did." His therapist sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you think Paul would want you any more than John? I mean George you have almost destroyed his marriage three times now." 

"We were best mates! Then he met him! Things were never the same after that ass came along! Paul should have been with me! It always should have been me!" 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"One I wish I never played. Oh what a mess we made. No the final frame. Love is a losing game." ~ Love Is A Losing Game, Sam Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey all. So let's just clear something up!! I love George Harrison and I in know way think of him this way, this is simply for the story that i must make things go this way. Another thing is if your confused here the shirt version: George is in love with Paul so he's trying to ruin John and Paul's marriage, at the end of this chapter he is talking with his therapist, who is telling him that because his marriage with Ringo is falling apart doesn't mean that he should ruin Paul's. So that's that. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter should be out soon. 
> 
> MK out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- hello and welcome to my story. Thanks fir choosing this and hopefully you'll continue reading! If your new to my stories then hello and welcome! If you've read anything of mine before then welcome back! I love you all and hopefully we'll meet again next chapter. Please fell free to give me any feedback, comment or PM, and vote if you want. Anyway. Thanks fir reading abd I'll see you soon. 
> 
> MK out!


End file.
